


For the Others

by XXX6-88 (DoskoiPanda)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoskoiPanda/pseuds/XXX6-88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writing for X6 with people other than the Sole Survivor. See chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X6-88 and Deacon. requested by silverwingdkat on tumblr

X6 and Deacon were the most unpredictable pair. As polar opposites in every way, (except for the sunglasses), X6 would get really frustrated by Deacon’s unconventional methods and unusual personality. However, at the same time Deacon got shit done, which both impressed and baffled the courser.

98% of the time they’re together X6 is confused. He doesn’t understand half of what Deacon talks about and the other half he’s sure isn’t even true. But despite being maddeningly frustrating, X6 would find himself oddly amused whenever he was with Deacon, and he’d just end up going along with whatever craziness Deacon had in mind.

One day Deacon pulls the same trick he pulled on the sole survivor, tells X6 he’s a runaway synth, gives X6 his recall code. X6 things to himself, ‘ _but I don’t have you on file,_ ’ starts to… worry? He doesn’t read the slip of paper. Accidentally looses it in the river. Deacon laughs at him, tells him what it said, “ _you can’t trust everyone_ ,” X6 feels a sinking in his gut that he can’t explain.

When Deacon tells him he’s with the Railroad, X6 doesn’t believe him. Actually, he believes him 100% but still writes it off as another one of Deacon’s lies. It eats away at him but Deacon just keeps laughing and joking like it didn’t matter.

Deacon treats him like a friend, not like a synth, not like a courser, and X6 starts believing that he really must be a Railroad agent, and stops wanting to do anything about it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sole Survivor betrays both the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, and both Danse and X6-88 are left behind as synthetic relics without a purpose.

When they meet, they immediately hate each other. Forget that they had a remarkable amount in common, forget that they were both efficient and powerful fighters, everything they stood for was contradicted by the other. Or at least, everything they _had once_ stood for.

Danse would, of course, say something crude and racist about synths and the Institute. X6 would coldly remind him that Danse, too, was a synth, and a failure of one at that, and if the institute still existed he’d have already taken him back for reclamation.

And Danse would punch him in the jaw.

X6 would punch back and they’d tousle, bare handed, but their hearts wouldn’t be in it because _what’s the point._ They’d finally just fall back, bruised and breathing heavily. They’d lie on their backs and not look at each other, and X6 would marvel at how fucking vast the _sky_ was and how much he hated it and how everything was ruined. Danse would break the silence and start talking about how _shitty_ everything had become. He wouldn't be talking to X6, of course, he’d be talking to himself, and X6 would talk to, not to Danse, of course, but to that stupid sky, about how the greatest hope for humanity (the Institute) and everything he'd stood for had been destroyed and how he'd been betrayed. And they’d end up bonding over how much they hated the Sole Survivor and how much they wished life with the Sole Survivor could have lasted forever.


End file.
